


Marble Hornets - Collage stories (name may change)

by Bittykitty_cst



Category: Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: As stated in the title
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro

First off, Hi! I'm Bitty. I'm a teen who's really into Marble Hornets, so I decided to write a fic. Not all ideas on here may be mine! Sorry in advance for any errors in spelling, grammar or punctuation. I'll try to update as often as I can, so try to be patient with me. Feel free to comment but please be nice, this is my first published fic! :)

(Marble Hornets does not belonged to me)


	2. Starting school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim starts school!

Tim never went to Public School much, always being “home-schooled” or going to a small private school. That was until he turned 18. He decided it would be best if he made friends, he was nearly an adult after all. 

He went to a public collage with a fair few students. He was scared at first, far too many people, but within the week he had settled some. He had okay grades and was on his professors’ good sides. He moved in with a roommate that was never there, the only communications were sticky-notes with things like “wash the dishes” and such on them in a quick scrawl. 

Then they noticed him. The popular kids, Chase, Gavin, Karen and Lauren, noticed him. They noticed everything "wrong" with him, his weight, lack of friends and so on. They found out he had no parents and he was in the hospital a lot. And he became a target. 


	3. The bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the bullies.

Dubbed “The four” Chase and Gavin were football players and Karen and Lauren were cheerleaders. Chase was tall and strong, Gavin not as much but still. Karen and Lauren were tiny, thin and fake as hell. Red lips and tiny skirts. Chase had blond hair and blue eyes, Gavin mousey brown and green. Styled hair and expensive, name brad shoes. Karen and Lauren were both blond and blue eyed. 

They were the popular kids in school, rich and good-looking, they could get away with anything at all. They back talked without punishment and had pretty bad grades. They were dumb when it came to school, but their street smarts were okay. And they were bullies, never caught and never punished. 


	4. Bloodied

(TW: Depictions of bullying, violence and implications of self-harming behaviors. Skip if you are sensitive to that! I don’t want anyone upset!)

It started small. Little teasing remarks, a snicker, rolled eyes. But it got worse. They knew he wouldn’t tell, and even if he did he wouldn’t be believed, so they stepped up their “game”. They started with the tripping, the swats to the back of his head as they left the room, the shoving his books and papers off his desk. They stole papers and pens, they told professors lies about him, said he misbehaved. They laughed, they were having fun with him.

Tim didn't fight back, so again it got worse. They started pushing him out of the way when in the hallways, they openly mocked him, they started blackmailing him with what little they knew. They made other students avoid him and tease him. It made that little voice in his head pipe up "They hate you, all of them. You are worthless and a waste of space, you should just disappear, just leave.". Tim tried to ignore it, key word "tried".

One day it got more than a little physical. They cornered Tim behind the school. Chase was the first to throw a punch, then Gavin joined in. Laughing they beat him and Lauren and Karen watched, recording on their phones. Tim never raised a hand to fight back. He let them put him down. When they were done, bruises covered Tim’s body and he limped a little. His lip bled, salty and warm, but he said nothing. Just walked away. He never reported them so they did it again, and again, and again. They hit, they laughed, they kicked him when he was on the ground. He never said a thing or fought back. He never told anyone. When professors and other students asked about his injuries he simply lied, saying he fell or it was a friend’s dog being over exited or something. Even when it as a warm Albama day, he wore long pants and shirts. The voice got louder and louder, he developed "habits" like smoking and... Well he developed "habits".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N sorry for the sad chapter, had to set the scene. And the scene is sad. We will get happy eventually! I promise! But for now, ANGST!)


	5. Change

(TW: Graphic depictions of violence and implications of self harm)

The beating and the bleeding was a daily thing. Professors were getting suspicious, one of them Dr C pulled Tim aside and questioned if he had a hard time at home. The doctor was worried by the amount of damage Tim had, he was worried by the thin, precise marks on the boy's wrists. He responded the only way he knew how, “What do you mean? My roommate is hardly ever home and he’s not mean or anything.”. Dr C was, understandably, confused for a moment. Then he seemed to realized that the kid might not have a home as other students did. The doctor apologized and sent Tim on his way.

The torment the others gave him went on for two and a half months until something changed. It was mid December when something in Tim’s mind gave way.

He was on the ground, in a back hallway when it happened. They were laughing and recording. Then he stood. They laughed, mocked him “Baby gonna fight back now? I wanna see you try.” Chase taunted. They weren't laughing for much longer.

He punched back. A loud “CRACK!” as his fist connected with Chase’s nose, breaking it. Chase’s blood was running down his face and splattering the bullied man’s hand, the laughter stopped. Karen screamed and tried to attack him. He dodged and shoved her away. 

She fell bodily to the ground, screaming. Lauren’s eyes went wide, but she kept recording. Well, she recorded until her phone was ripped from her hands and snapped like a twig. She screamed and backed up, turned tail and ran. Gavin, having been trying to help Chase the past while, stood. “What the FUCK is wrong with you!?”, he yelled. But soon he too was on the ground, cradling a broken arm. The bone made a grotesque swollen bulge on his forearm. 

Blood dripped down the standing man’s flannel as he stood above the trembling boys, chest heaving from the exertion. He smiled for a moment, then stepped back and fled. Lauren would be back soon with a security guard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Again, sorry for the ANGST. Next chapter will be less violent I swear!)


	6. Bloody Aftermath

(TW: depictions mental health issues and implications of self harm)

The next day Chase and Gavin were not in class, people gossiped that they had finally got what they deserved and were in the hospital. Karen and Lauren left early to visit them. A security guard questioned him, he said he didn’t remember anything after he blacked out. They asked when that was and he said that he couldn’t remember. The guards didn’t ask Tim anymore questions. They asked other students, but nobody knew anything. Or would say anything. Now when Lauren or Karen looked at him they cowherd, he didn’t know why. He didn’t know what had happened to Gavin or Chase, or why the girls feared him, or why a guard questioned him. 

When the boys came back to school they left him alone for a while his “habits” lessened some, though he still smoked. Things were looking up. For the first time in a long time he felt okay, he didn’t yet feel normal but that was fine. He still talked with his “family” and doctors. He finally talked to his timid, always busy and always exhausted roommate Seth. He learned that Seth always had film classes and was learning how to become a cameraman. Tim was as normal as he could be. 

Until he started seeing the same man over and over, the same man seemed to follow him. The same tall, slim figure and black suit. As a man I knew once said, he was “Just a beetle in a dryer. ‘What's going on? It's so hot! Up is down, down is up. I'm so confused.’”. Was this his imagination? He would turn to get a good look and the man was gone, as if he was never there. He would ask others “Did you see that man? The one in the suit?” but people would ignore the question or ask “What man?”. Then one day "The 4" started rumors again, they said that Tim was the one who attacked them and that he was crazy, always talking about seeing things that weren't there. They said he should be hospitalized. People started to avoid him again, the whole school seemed to hate him or fear him. Shadows seemed to follow him down the hallways and across the school-yard again. He mentally dipped, shutting himself away again. His “habits” picked back up. He would spend time between classes alone. He cried a lot, often fleeing situations to hide in a bathroom or empty classroom. Somehow this affected him worse then the physical stuff they had done to him before, because he kind of believe them. He was crazy, wasn’t he? He saw those doctors and grew up there for a reason. He took medication for a reason. HE WAS CRAZY, HE WAS, HE WAS, HE WAS! Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well… It was less violent? But still ANGST. Promise the fic will get happy sometime)


	7. A/N

Hey! Bitty here to say some things. First off, thanks for the kudos! They mean a lot to a noob writer like me. Second, this will be updated more often as of now! Because school is online and outside stuff has been canceled I can write more. I recently edited most of the fic, spelling and grammar were fixed. I will try to add a chapter per week or so! Also comments and constructive criticisms are welcome! With that, author out! :)


End file.
